fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avo's Tear
Lol avo cried to make this sword, How macho. :Hey, I'm a feminist. --Michaeldsuarez He never cried,and apprantly he never even exsisted.--Who needs a user name? 19:26, 9 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild Avo's Tear vs. Solus Greatsword I have a newbie dilemma: Avo's Tear/Sword of Aeons have quiet more useful augumentations, while the Solus Greatsword has about 84 more in damage. Which is the best one? I say Solus Greatsword in terms of attack, Avo's Tear in terms of augumentations. In terms of raw attack power, the Solus Greatsword wins, hands down. Since it's a heavy weapon, though, it is somewhat slow in combat. Avo's Tear is a light weapon and so can be swung at least twice as fast as the Solus, dealing a signifigantly higher amount of damage per minute. Tack on the helpful augmentations, and I'd say Avo's Tear soundly beats the Solus in terms of usefulness. (Also, the storyline sort of comments on this, too- Maze could have easily purchased, stolen, or otherwise comandeered the Solus to use against Jack, yet he made a concious effort both to seek out and find Avo's Tear and lost all hope when he failed to do so. This rather neatly suggests that Avo's Tear is superior in many ways to the Solus.) 14:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Maze could have just not had the strength to use a heavy weapon, so went for a light weapon.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 20:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to get into a huge debate about this (I'd eventually end up sounding like a pretentious dork, and it would be unproductive anyway), but I would just like to point out that Maze was ranked equally with, or perhaps even above, the Guildmaster, and so would have to be incredibly strong both physically and in Will (otherwise, what reason would other Heroes have to respect or obey them?). Besides, he was desperate to escape Jack's control, so if the Solus was a viable weapon against him, Maze would have used it (or at least given it to someone who could use it, such as the Hero of Oakvale) in a heartbeat. To say he was simply too weak to use a heavy weapon greatly simplifies him as a character, and is thus somewhat unsatisfying (at least for me). 01:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Saying Maze had to be physically strong is like saying you have to master all three Hero disciplines. Maze was really powerful with his Will, which he could use to overcome those who are pure physical force.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Glitch Glitch Should we include that the player can use a Glitch in the game to get Avo's Tear and Sword of Aeons by Saving right after you beat Jack and get the sword then loading that save you should have the sword of aeons then beat Jack again to get a second sword and destroying that one then doing the quest to get Avo's Tear? 01:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible Discrepancy It is said in this wiki and by Lionhead that Avo's Tear was designed by Nostro based on descriptions of the Sword of Aeons, which strongly implies that the sword had some symbolic importance for him and/or the Guild. Yet these same sources say that it was the sword of a "common guard" in Bowerstone before Solcius used it to seal the vortex consuming Bowerstone. Granted, these two facts aren't mutually exclusive by nature, but does anyone else think that this seems a bit dubious? Why would Nostro order the creation of the sword, and then hand it off to a common guard, particularly in light of the fact that every other guard seems to wield some sort of longsword (possibly obsidian) making such a sword a bit heavy for one to use? 03:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps Nostro tried getting the sword made as he saw fit, but it didn't work as planned. Or maybe, like how in-game sources from Fable II say Hero of Oakvale used the Sword of Aeon's, its in-game mythology is wrong and inaccurate.--Alpha Lycos 03:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC)